


Of wings and judgement.

by meteoropera



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-24 23:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4938241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meteoropera/pseuds/meteoropera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murrue questions her inner demons on the gravity of pain. Working through nightmares & memories, the Archangel captain could only gaze helplessly at the situation unfolding before her. Truly, the fallen angels are always at the mercy of the universe itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of wings and judgement.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that was written on a college notebook so many years ago in between classes.

_In a delusional battle against your own sanity, should you run..?_   
_Or stay and fight..?_

  
  
Her first answer was to stay and fight.

 

However, upon betrayal, her answer switched to the first decision.

 

But she was so sick and tired of running away. Throughout the first arc of the war, the only thing she did was to run away from everything and anything that tried to devour her.

  
  
Run because the coordinators were against the Naturals.

Run because the Naturals wanted to make use of the Archangel and its technology.

Run because they were a rouge ship.

The Archangel was in fact, a wary angel trapped in between the squabble of Hell and Heaven. There was no safe place left on the small blue planet.

  
  
She forced her crew to run along with her in the insane rat race to escape. Somehow, she couldn't shake off the nagging thoughts that her crew taught of her as an inexperienced woman, trying to lead them to their deaths.

No one knew if they would see the next sunrise, even though there wasn't any such sights to be seen in the depths of space. The only thing visible was a blanket of stars, scattered against a background of black space. God only knows what existed beyond that final frontier. Murrue Ramius didn't know anything but to run and terminate anyone who stood in her and her crew's way of freedom.

  
  
But eventually, she knew that one day, she would have to cease her endless run.  
  
That day came a bit too soon.

  
  
And she blamed it all on the amethyst eyed captain of the Dominion. It was rather ironic that back in the military academy, people always labeled her and Natarle as two opposite sides of the coin. Black and white, day and night. When Natarle was made captain of the new Archangel class battleship, codenamed as the Dominion, Murrue wondered if it was the Earth Alliance's way of indirectly mocking her.  
  
  
She still remembered that look in the younger woman's amethyst eyes. Through Kira Yamato, the boy who was made into a warrior out of threat, the captain of the Archangel was reminded of the woman who she still held a grudge against in her heart.  
  
Why did she had to leave her like that?  
  
Two years has passed since then and yet, Murrue could still recall the event that changed her life.

  
  
The fallen Archangel found that the Dominion and the Angel of Death, Azrael, was guilty of so many sins. All who dared opposed the hand that judged those worthy of entering paradise, would be sent back to the depths of Hell where Lucifer sat upon a throne of blood in all her sinful glory.  
  
Natarle Badgiruel knew what she was guilty of and Murrue Ramius could only imagine the final state of the woman before the Dominion was reduced to mere stardust.

Sometimes, in the middle of the night, Murrue woke up to the sounds of Natarle screaming along with her to fire the Lohengrin cannons. It was their last battle cry together before the world went dark for Natarle.

 

The nightmare repeated itself once again in real time as Murrue pleaded for the Minerva's captain to surrender. The memory of what happened to the Dominion was still fresh in her mind even though a couple of years had since passed for her. But like every one of her nightmares, the brown haired woman could only watch helplessly as the Messiah fort exploded into nothingness. She felt the Hawk of Endymion's arms wrapped securely around her waist as she and the crew members forcibly took in the sight before them.  
  
The captain of the Archangel wondered why couldn't she be the one to die that night.


End file.
